


only good boys get what they want

by orphan_account



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Stray Kids, han jisung/ lee minho - Fandom
Genre: Car Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Riding, Roadtrip, Sex, Smut, dom bottom! minho, loose dom/sub roles, minsung boyfriends, slight degradation, subtop!jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: boyfriends minho and jisung are on their way to celebrate jisungs birthday but little did he know that would happen sooner then planned.
Relationships: Han Jisung/ Lee Minho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	only good boys get what they want

minho and his boyfriend jisung were on the way to an out of state concert. they were going to see one of their favorite bands day6- which minho had suprised jisung with tickets to for his birthday! the drive was immensely long, at least for the two since their both so impatient. but at least the concert wasn’t until the next day so once they got to the hotel they could both rest.

after driving around five hours of the eight hour drive, minho could see jisung getting more antsy in his seat. they both had already sung every song in their day6 playlist, played eye spy (jisung begged him), and stopped to get food, so he could see why the drive was getting less fun. jisung looked frustrated trying to get comfortable in his seat to nap he thought.

“what’s wrong ji?” minho asked rubbing sungs shoulder to get his attention.  
“mm just tired i think” he hummed

he wrote it off as him being sleepy and uncomfortable in the stuff car seat because he didn’t want to make him more grumpy. minho hummed back with a nod and rubbed his leg to sooth him, trying to help him fall asleep.

minho drove around another hour with jisung sleeping soundly next to him. the sun had set and they were basically the only car on the road wherever they were. every now and then he would hear small whimpers and whines but wrote them off as him having a dream. that was until minho glanced over to see jisung’s face flush red and the bulge in his pants. 

minho ended up deciding he should try and help him out with the hand he wasent driving with, so he reached over and placed his hand on the youngers crotch and the car filled with a near pornographic moan from the boy. he instantly rutted his hip up to gain friction with minhos hand.

“poor thing” min mumbled to himself, smirking at how helpless and dumb he was.  
minho gave in and palmed his length through his tight denim jeans earning more moans. at one particularly hard thrust of his hips he woke himself up.

“having fun baby?” minho giggled to him and started to pull the car over to the side of the road, planning on what his next move for him would be. gladly he didn’t even have to think much cause as soon as he turned the car off jisung was crawling over into minhos lap and latching onto him.

“mmm minnie please, please help me” he cried out helplessly rutting against his thigh.

“baby i don’t remember saying you could get in my lap, did i?” he said grabbing at his hips to stop his thrusts.

“no, no you didn’t jisungie is sorry” he frowned with a look of desperation in his eyes.

“now ask me nicely and i will help your little problem, okay baby?” minho coldly said and jisung eagerly nodded at his second chance.

“yes yes of course, may sir please help me with my boner?” he pouted knowing it would make him say yes and it did.

minho quickly flipped their positions, having himself on top of jisung and kissing up his neck.  
min sucked marks into his neck and down his collarbones listening to the sweet sounds the boy under him released. he put his hands around minhos neck and started pulling at his floppy hair causing him to unlatch from his neck and swat his hands away, snapping him out of his state of bliss.

“i told you only good boys get what they want, if you don’t keep your hands to yourself i’m going to leave you like this for the rest of the ride” minho spat at him showing his mean side. he wasent a soft dom with brats and if he wanted to be bratty he wouldn’t be getting pleased tonight.

“i’m so so sorry sir i d-didn’t mean to, you were just making me feel so good i didn’t realiz-“ minho cut him off by kissing his lips.

the older kissed him hard and fast while only coming apart to pull his shirt off of him. jisung was twitching under him and minho started feeling bad for making him wait so long but only good boys get what they deserve.

“m-min please. hurts” he whined into the olders mouth.

minho shushed him and started grinding down on his bulge, edging him as long as possible before actually fucking him. he placed his hands on you hips telling him it was okay and they both rutted in unison, making him a moaning, begging mess underneath him.

minho peeled apart their bodies to shimmy his bottoms off and crouched under the dashboard to unzip and pull jisungs pants and boxers down in one go.

“mmm baby boy is so hard for me?” minho cooed at his leaky cock, leaning over to get a condom out the middle compartment of the car. he let out a choked sob as he slid the condom over his shaft. minho stroked him a few times before climbing back up and lowering himself on him. minho kissed the youngers tears away and started moving.

the car steamed up and the windows fogged as they both let out loud moans of each other’s names and silent cries for more pleasure. he placed jisung hands on his ass and encouraged him to keep them there as he continued leaving open mouthed kisses all over jisungs chest and neck area. 

“minho i-i’m close, feels so good” jisung moaned into his ear. and minho replied with a quick “me too” speeding up his movements.

“can i cum please” jisung yelped, making eye contact with the older for the first time tonight.  
“yes baby” and with that he came, minho kept riding out his high causing jisung into overstimulation. tears drained from his eyes again but this wasn’t about him right now. min worked himself faster and finally finished, collapsing on the youngers chest panting.

“was i good?” jisung cockly asked after wiping his humiliating tears off his face causing minho to laugh. “oh jisungie’s so big and bad now huh? weren’t you just crying over my touch? hmm i’ll keep that in mind next time you need me.” his eyes flashed to fear as he begged forgiveness while the older kept laughed and crawled into the passenger seat.

“yes you were good okay. now finish the drive to the hotel it’s my turn to nap” jisung leaned over and kissed his boyfriends forehead whispering a small “good night” and he turned the car back on and finished the last stretch of the drive. the actual birthday present hadn’t even happened yet but this was already one of the best weekends of jisung’s life, he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my first fic!! kinda wanna do a part two with them at the hotel haha let me know in the comments! <3


End file.
